Parrot Problems
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: Riku's parrot is evil and is out to get him, but the runningback just won't believe what Taiga says. Kaitani Riku x Kamiya Taiga oneshot.


Gelly: More fics! *Is much happier upon reading AnMolly's RikuxKamiya fic* Prompt this time is 'Pets'. Blame Shinnie the Meanie. Credit goes to her for the first dialog line, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. 'Mamose' isn't Riku's parrot's actual name. Just made that up.

xXx

"_Goddamn it, your evil parrot is trying to kill me!!"_

Riku stared. Riku stared _real_ hard.

There was Taiga growling at Mamose, his pet parrot. And there was his pet parrot innocently perched atop Taiga's, his boyfriend's, head. There must be something wrong with him, because no matter how hard he stared at the scene before him he cannot see the avian attempting to murder the Misaki Wolve's captain. Maybe he needs glasses.

Mamose flapped her wings.

"Ahh!" Taiga wailed as he immediately covered his head. "See?! SEE?! RIKUUU!!"

No. Riku does not need glasses.

A sharp whistle cut across the room, and in seconds, Mamose was on Riku's arm. "For the last time, Mamose wasn't trying to kill you." Figuring that no good will come out in leaving the parrot free to roam around the house, his master returned her back to her cage. "There. Happy?"

Taiga nodded. Yes, he was happy. In fact, he was so ecstatic that the bird was finally away from him that it took all of his will power not to shout out 'hah, serves you right!' at the bird's face. Why? Easy. Because that bird was made of evil, _pure evil_. It was sneaky, too. Of course it knew that Riku was going to look, so when she was previously trying to poke his eye out, once Riku's attention was on them, the evil parrot would pretend it was doing nothing. Just so she could make it look that it was _him_ who was on the wrong. Mamose was the pinnacle of malevolence, he was sure.

"…You're still thinking that Mamose's evil, aren't you?" Riku face-faulted. Honestly, he didn't understand how one would imagine something like a pet bird planning to kill person. Riku gave another look at the encaged parrot. It was simply sitting there. Oh, wait. It was out of food and water. Riku needs to refill Mamose's food and water bowl.

"…Maybe." Taiga eyed the parrot warily. It must be planning something. And Taiga knew just what it was. She wanted to steal Riku's attention away from him. That's was it. She was jealous because Riku spent more time with him now, and she can't take the idea of her precious master belonging to another human.

Well, too bad for her, Riku was his now and that meant the smaller boy's time, mind, and body partly belonged to him, too. All he needed to do was stay silent like this, and definitely, the smaller boy will immediately fuss over him, especially after what Mamose just did to him. See? Right now, Riku was getting something from the kitchen, snacks for them, maybe. He was feeling a bit famished- Wait. That cup was too small to be for him. Was Riku currently ignoring him and feeding Mamose instead?!

Taiga glared at the (evil) parrot.

"Stop looking at her like that." Riku was raising an eyebrow at Taiga. It was then that he noticed that the other boy had a scrape on his face. Mamose probably caused it when she was flapping around.

Okay, so _maybe_ the pet wasn't fully innocent. But it wasn't like she did it on purpose. Both of them were simply scared of each other. "Does it hurt?" Riku asked, lightly caressing the other boy's cheek. "Don't move. I'll get the first aid kit. And don't touch it. We don't want the graze to get infected."

Moments later, Riku was applying disinfectant and a band-aid on Taiga's cheek. "There. Done," he said, raising himself up on his tip-toes to give Taiga a quick peck on his injury, and then, after a pause, another longer kiss on his lips. "...I'm sorry 'bout that."

"What? About the kiss?! Why would you be sorry? I don't mind that~" Taiga asked, leaning in for another one.

Riku indulged him before replying. "No, idiot. For this." He poked Taiga's cheek causing him to flinch.

"Oh. This little scratch? It's no biggie." Taiga didn't even notice it in the first place. "And besides, you already made it feel _much_ better, anyway. But if you insist, everything will be fine once I get another kiss!" He said, grinning.

Riku rolled his eyes and lightly jabbed at Taiga's shoulder, but he nonetheless complied, rendering the 'argument' between Taiga and Mamose completely forgotten.

Taiga, however, couldn't help but think that, from her seemingly innocent perch on her cage, the parrot kept sending him fierce looks, her deadly intentions fully conveyed through her beady black eyes…

He shrugged, bringing back his attention to Riku and those lips of his. She can keep staring all she wants… as long as she stays on her cage.

xXx

Gelly: How nice. This one was one-thirds shorter than the previous ones. And there was actual rabu rabu action, too! *gasps*


End file.
